Psonic X Touhou Wiki
Welcome to the Psonic X Touhou Wiki The Psonic X Touhou Wiki (stylized version: PSONIC × 東方 Wiki) is a collaborative site of knowledge for everything related to Psonic X Touhou, a future competitive arcade-styled crossover fighting video game title with some role-playing game elements. As wiki contributors, there are , and to grow the community since it was founded in November 13, 2016. The wiki format allows any helpful contributors to create or edit any page, so that we can help working together to create a comprehensive database and checking out other features for the future entry of Psonic's crossover series. Check out the rules first before you contribute anything here in this wiki. About sides Psonic As the interesting time of a founder Axl Jet Baños came, Psonic, independently known as PSONIC Team, is an Asian indie video game developer and publisher initially based in General Santos City, the tuna capital of the Philippines. Its idea is heavily inspired when its founder is under-employed as a video game designer for the beginning of his game creation era using specific game engines such as Game Maker and Clickteam Multimedia Fusion, and first founded in 2011 but re-established in 2012 as his DeviantArt group. The term "Psonic" is derived from the following letters of an acronym: P'roject '''S'ervice of 'O'riginality and 'N'icely 'I'ntegrated 'C'onception/'C'''reation or just simply '''P'roject 'S'ervice of 'O'riginality '''N/'A'''nd '''I'ntegrated C'onception/'C'''reation. In the future, it will be constantly established once again as PSONIC Incorporated but to be independent after experiencing many ways to get his job. Touhou The ''Touhou Project'' (Japanese: 東方Project, Hepburn: Tōhō Purojekuto, literary Eastern Project), also known as ''Toho Project'' or ''Project Shrine Maiden'', is a series of Japanese 2D (with 3D background) vertical side-scrolling maniac shooting games made by a sole member of Team Shanghai Alice named ZUN, with five fighting game spinoffs in conjunction with Twilight Frontier (Tasogare Frontier, or shortly Tasofro). They are similar to normal shoot 'em ups, but mainly focus more on weaving through complex patterns containing anywhere from dozens to hundreds of magical bullets. Every game in the series is set in the magical land of Gensokyo, and the franchise is known for its huge variety of characters, well-made plots, and other related merchandises such as soundtracks, manga and videos made to the music. Guests With the authority of the creator, this project allows anyone to add characters and stages from the different franchises until the limitation is said. However, they aren't from neither the Psonic or Touhou sides. Ready to defend the Outside World? Help us contribute! For '''character articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateCharacterPage For gameplay term articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateGameplayTermPage For stage articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateStagePage For Special Card, Super Card or Ultra Card articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateMoveCardPage Contents Featured article TBA Wiki recommendations Psonic side *Psonic Database Wiki *Space Monsters Wiki *Planet Aegius Wiki *Razing Force Wikia *Stalinoviet Wikia *Axis of Evil Wikia Touhou side *Touhou Wiki (Wikia version) *Touhou Wiki Other suggested affiliates *Game Ideas Wiki *Video Game Fanon Wiki *Making the Crossover Wiki *Nihon Fanon Wiki Latest activity Poll of Universal Collision Recent blog entries Recent forums Category:Browse